


Scent Kink

by CJaneway



Series: McHanzo One-shot Kink Stories [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Barebacking, Body Odour, Bottom Jesse McCree, Cock Sucking, Cock Worship, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Kink, M/M, McCree is dirty and sweaty and Hanzo loves it, No Beta, Rimming, Scent Kink, Sweat, Top Hanzo Shimada, Unbetae'd, Unwashed, smelling, sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJaneway/pseuds/CJaneway
Summary: Jesse McCree comes home, unwashed and filthy, stinking to the high heavens after a four-day mission. Hanzo has a scent kink and loves it. A lot.





	Scent Kink

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a scent kink BLURB... well, it escalated, just a little. O lordy.

Hanzo used his nose for a lot of things. He had been trained from a very young age to detect poisons, gather herbs, recognize perfumes and other scents, as well as a myriad of other things. Luckily he had a naturally keen sense of smell, which had saved his instructors a lot of headaches, and by extension, Hanzo as well, as they were less likely to punish success. After he joined Overwatch he’d had less and less use for that particular skillset, but his olfactory sense wasn’t something he could turn off at will, so he smelled the fruity fragrances that clung to Hana like a second skin, even after she’s left the room, or the austere scents that followed Zarya and her 3 in 1 body washes. Even the different bodily odors that were prone to crop up, especially during group training sessions, were somewhat easy to distinguish. Most of the Overwatch members knew, and were amazed, by the skill, yet there was one thing none of them knew: Hanzo Shimada, prim, proper, calm, composed Hanzo Shimada, got severely hot under the collar when the partner he was with was sweaty and _smelled_ like it.

Jesse McCree, Hanzo’s bed partner of choice, unsurprising to the very few he let close (Genji, the nosy little shit), was either very tactful, which Hanzo doubted, or oblivious to the extreme, which was more likely. This, despite all the times Hanzo had accosted him as he returned from a hard workout before he could even think about getting _near_ a shower. It had little to do with the flowery descriptions of scent often used in fiction, particularly of the amorous kind, where everything, even morning breath, smelled tolerable. Hanzo Shimada had no love for that, what did get his underwear twisted and his breath to shorten, was raw, pungent body odor. The salty, sharp, pervasive stuff that most civilized societies tried to pretend didn’t exist. The stuff that made people move away, pinch their noses and waft their hands, that was the scent Hanzo would find, possess, and absolutely revel in. He loved to nose his way down his partners skin, taking time to smell, lick, suck, taste, the salt, and completely revel in the sheer baseness of it.

Which lead to the current situation of Hanzo pacing inside the quarters he now shared with Jesse. Winston had made an argument for saving electricity, and they hadn’t really argued about being moved to larger accommodations that were further away from the rest of the sleeping quarters. Apparently, the budget for one time use ear plugs had gone down as well. Jesse was due back for a simple mission.  A simple four-day mission to a desert somewhere with _no access_ to facilities.  Hanzo almost felt bad about not remembering where the mission was to take place, but the second Winston started lining out the details the archer’s mind swam with the sheer possibilities; Jesse would stink to the high heavens when he came back. He would reek like a filthy, mangy, mutt, and Hanzo, bless him, had to steady himself at the sheer thought. Jesse would smell like sweat, dirt, filth, and manly musk, and Hanzo hoped to whatever higher being was out there that the mission was a success and that no one was hurt, as it increased the possibility of Jesse consenting to Hanzo absconding with his person and fucking him ragged by an exponential amount.

Hanzo was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn’t register the door to their shared quarters sliding open with a muted woosh. What did catch his attention, however, was the pungent odor that filled the room and made his head spin; he was right – Jesse absolutely _reeked_. Filthy, sweaty, glorious, pungent body odor filled the room and almost made Hanzo wish he’d been on the transport back, prying eyes be damned.

“Honey, I’m ho-” Jesse tried to greet Hanzo, but before the cowboy could even complete his sentence, he was being crowded up against the door, which had slid shut right behind him, Hanzo’s nose burrowing its way under his jawline. The archer reached out and slammed the lock button on the side of the door.

“I want you.” Hanzo growled. Jesse felt his knees go weak, he always loved it when his partner took charge like this, it was really something to see the normally composed man come at him with fire in his dark eyes and hairs falling willy-nilly out of their usual ponytail.

“I smell, darlin’, might want me to show-” Jesse had heard more than enough disparaging comments about how he smelled on the way back, but his sentence was interrupted once more as Hanzo crowded in closer and _growled_ in the back of his throat.

“Now” was the clipped command. “Will you let me have you?” Followed, and by the graces of the universe, Jesse was glad he was pushed up against something solid, as a Hanzo in charge was enough to make his entire body sag into a contented heap.

“Yes. Have me.” He drawled, which resulted in an explosion of action, as Hanzo’s fingers immediately began divesting him of his armor plating, serape, and hat, while nosing at whatever skin he could reach and licking at the sweat that had gathered in the creases of his skin. Jesse’s head fell back against the door as his hand came up to tangle in silky black hair; he could feel it, he’d be walking bowlegged in the morning, and the thought was appealing as hell. The tell tale clank of his armor pieces hitting the floor was the only warning Jesse got as Hanzo’s hot hands made their way under his t-shirt, palms dragging against his hairy stomach and desperately shoving the bottom of the shirt up under his pits. He lifted his arms and tried to divest himself of the, quite frankly, offending garment, stained and dirty as it was, as Hanzo homed in on his armpits, full of hair, sweat, and four-day rank.

Before Hanzo got his long-fingered hands on his ass, Jesse had never really considered his pits, under his jaw, the back of his neck, the inside of his elbow, and the back of his knees as erogenous zones, but Hanzo, the brilliant bastard, had showed him. And boy did that man show him good. Hanzo made sure of the fact, he always made Jesse shake as he explored his sun-tanned body for the most concentrated areas of sweat. The archer almost crushed his nose against the sensitive skin of Jesses armpits, the hair tickling his nose, and that awful, salty smell almost tearing his olfactory sense apart. The archer absolutely loved it, and his cowboy was so good, but when he came back smelling like sour sweat, and hard work, Hanzo almost had a Pavlovian response; he got hard, instantly.

“Shit, honey, you’re desperate.” Jesse managed to choke out, the hypocrite, as his own pants were straining around the crotch area.

“Yes.” Was the breathy reply. Hanzo was busy running his hands up and down Jesse’s back, and he could feel grains of sand rolling between the archer’s palms and his own skin as Hanzo re-mapped his entire upper torso with deep breaths and long licks. The cowboy decided he couldn’t be the only naked one, and, in between the desperate pawing of his partner, he managed to get his hands under Hanzo’s clothes, luckily he was wearing that traditional stuff he could never remember the name of, so he managed to so he managed to push the top part down, exposing Hanzo’s gorgeous chest and shoulders.

“Sweetpea, y’gotta let go, need to get you naked.” He started pushing back against Hanzo enough to where he could get in edgewise and unwrap the belt that was holding the top together  and shove down the pants so they fell down around Hanzo’s ankles, exposing the fact that his boyfriend had most definitely gone commando.

“The same for you.” Hanzo’s voice was husky and his lips were spit-slicked. The sight was too much and Jesse leaned down to kiss them, which made the taste of himself explode across his tongue, salty and ripe, as Hanzo fumbled with his belt and zipper, which finally let them cling together, chest to chest, their hips slotting together to bring their, finally, exposed cocks together.

“We’ll completely undress ourselves, it’s faster, and I need you.” Hanzo managed to bite out, between rolls of his hips, which sparked a frisson of pleasure up his spine, and the desperate kisses, where he shared Jesse’s own scent and taste with himself.

“Yeah.” Jesse agreed, as he thrust against the archer, their leaking cocks smearing wet streaks against their skin. Both separated, though not by much. Hanzo managed to step out of his pants, leaving the sandals he wore under the pile of fabric, and let his loosened top, which had hung on his underarms alone, drop on top of it all, as Jesse struggled to kick off his boots, socks, and shove his pants down and get them off in one ungraceful move.

Their hips slotted back together, and Jesse shivered at the contrast between Hanzo, hot and heavy, against his front, and the chill of the door against his ass.

“I want to suck you.” Hanzo murmured against his lips, as he pressed his hips into Jesse’s. his hands grasping at the cowboy’s hips.

“Please!” And Jesse was never going to admit that his voice was much higher than normal. With his hands still on Jesse’s hips Hanzo kneeled on the pile of his own clothes and leaned in, burying his nose against Jesse’s rancid skin, licking into the cervices of the cowboy’s crotch, the once he could reach, taking in the scent and texture of Jesse’s sweaty cock and balls, before tasting them, the salty taste making his own erection twitch with want. The stifling musk was heavier than any drug Hanzo might or might not have tried, and his entire sense of smell was overcome by how absolutely badly his partner smelled, and the archer loved it, loved knowing that just by doing this, he, himself, would end up just as rancid and filthy, sharing the grossness. Impatient hands slid back into his hair.

“Fuckin’ tease, suck me!” Jesse growled, his cock was leaking, and it was sheer torture feeling the rub of Hanzo’s skin against his crotch and the kitten licks to his scrotum and the skin around it. The archer gave him a half-grin and a raised eyebrow before he disengaged from his teasing, wrapped a hand, firmly, around the base of Jesse’s cock, placed his plump lips around the head of it and _sucked_ like he wanted Jesse’s soul to come out. Which was a near thing, as light flashed behind the cowboy’s eyes and his knees needed some severe steadying.

“Ah, oh God, sweet Jesus darlin’” Jesse babbled as Hanzo took him in, further and further, his tongue working the underside as the relenting vacuum of that perfect mouth set on a path to drive every rational thought away.  “God, that mouth of yer’s is a sin!” Hanzo, too, was enjoying it immensely. The thick, heavy weight of Jesse on his tongue, and the taste and smell of unwashed cock was enough to send his already addled brain into overdrive. He reached down to roughly pinch the base of his own cock, staving off the building pressure, as the disgusting scent of his unwashed partner invaded his senses and blocked out everything else. Jesse was leaking, too, his pre-come was slicking Hanzo’s tongue and the back of his throat, adding to the entire experience, and the scent clinging to the mangy pubic hair thatched around the base of Jesses cock and the salty taste of his bodily fluids was absolute heaven. Hanzo pressed Jesse’s hips back against the locked door, pulled back a bit, took a deep breath, before forcing himself down on that cock, feeling how it spread its way down past his palate, his uvula, and into his throat, which reflexively clenched, as his nose was buried into sweaty hairs. The smell was so concentrated, so rich, and the feeling of himself gagging on thick cock was beautiful. He loved sucking Jesse down like this.

“Christ, you’re gonna make me come, you’re gonna make me come, I’m coming, I’m coming.” Jesse’s pleadings got higher and higher in pitch, as less and less air remained inside Hanzo’s lungs, yet what he had left was all used to breathe in the scent of one dirty ass Jesse McCree as he listened to him, felt him, smelled him fall apart. Hanzo could even feel the wet spurts covering the insides of his esophagus as Jesse’s cock and balls twitched, violently, as the entire cowboy shook. Hanzo lifted his mouth off Jesse’s spent cock, took some deep breaths, and swiftly raised up to steady his partner, who currently looked befuddled by his own existence.

“Can I fuck you?” He whispered into Jesse’s ear, feeling the other man shiver at his words. Even his freshly spent cock twitched against Hanzo’s unspent one.

“Yeah.” Jesse breathed when he got his bearings, somewhat.

“Get on the bed, ass up.” Hanzo commanded, as he guided his shaky-legged partner over to the mentioned furniture. Jesse flopped down on the double bed, and absentmindedly tucked his knees under his stomach. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to get it up again, but he loved getting fucked either way, and when Hanzo got like this he dished it out so well.

“Look at you,” Hanzo purred as he trailed a hand down Jesse’s crack, felt the sweat that had gathered there, brought his hand up, and sniffed. “I will leave you ruined.” Was the sweet promise, and even with an orgasm under his belt, Jesse twitched. Hanzo kneeled down, perfect height, spread the hairy cheeks apart and dove in. Nose, lips, tongue, all of it went into just devouring Jesse’s ass, smelling and tasting the filthy man kneeling before him, feeling how the muscles under that tanned skin worked under the onslaught. The scent was absolutely rancid, and his sweat tasted thick, his entire mouth tasted of salt.

“Grab the lubricant.” Hanzo bit out before diving back in. He felt Jesse move, he was probably stretching out an arm to grasp at the tube they always had under their pillows. The hunch was confirmed when an uncoordinated movement almost slapped the tube against Hanzo’s cheek. The archer disengaged from his task, grabbed the proffered item and uncapped it, squeezing out a huge dollop onto two fingers.

“One finger, or two?” He asked.

“Y’got me opened up with that sweet tongue of yours, two.” Jesse answered, he’d twisted his head, so he could see Hanzo in his sideview.

“As you wish.” He slathered the lube against Jesse’s asshole, most of it going inside. Jesse shivered, which was probably a result of Hanzo not warming it beforehand. He then pressed two fingers inside, feeling how Jesse sweetly parted for the intrusion, as his fingers pushed the emollient further, as Jesse clenched around his fingers.

“I ain’t got time for this, get yer cock in me.” Jesse growled as he shoved back onto the digits. Hanzo didn’t even bother asking if Jesse was sure, they’d discussed this before; Jesse liked the pain of being stretched open on Hanzo’s cock, and it made the cowboy feel extra good when he could walk around the next day feeling thoroughly fucked, still.

“As you wish.” Hanzo squeezed out more lube, this time into the palm of his hand, and wrapped it around his own cock, stroking three times, getting nicely greased up. He then lined up with Jesse’s hole, feeling the rim twitch against his cockhead, before putting some weight behind it and slowly spearing his way into his partner. They both groaned as Jesse’s hole reluctantly parted for it’s intruder, the lube not nearly enough to take the sting out of the stretch.

“Yes, just like that, honey.” Hanzo barely heard the words, as his world had narrowed down to the heat engulfing his cock and the way Jesse’s rim looked as it stretched around it.  

“You always feel like heaven, Jesse.” Hanzo murmured as his hips came to rest against the cowboy’s ass. He waited for a moment, feeling how the desperate twitching of his partners inside subsided, before he clamped his hands around Jesses hips, not caring about the smear of lubricant against the tanned skin.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

“Fuck yeah,” Was the reply as Jesse pushed back against the archer. And with that Hanzo set a brutal pace, only enhanced by the scent of Jesse permeating the room, mixed with the heady scent of their activities, and the salty flavor still on his tongue making his mouth water. The wet slap of his balls against Jesse’s taint bellied the force of the thrusts, and it was easy to find the angle that made Jesse moan and whimper as he clutched the sheets of the bed. Jesse was probably still a bit sensitive, but that thought didn’t slow Hanzo down one bit, as he pushed forwards with his hips and guided Jesse’s pelvis with his hands.

“Oh shit, fuck, I’m getting hard again!” the cowboy managed to get out between thrusts. Jesse reached down with one hand, spread his legs a little for access, and tangled his fingers around his own cock as Hanzo speared him open again and again.

“You never could stay soft during a good fucking.” Hanzo’s voice sounded wrecked, but a trace of smugness still leaked through. The archer was right, however, Jesse loved getting railed like a two-bit whore, and the sensation always left him leaking everywhere. Lube, come, tears, sweat, Jesse turned into a right mess when he bottomed.

“Yes, I love it! Yer so good, darlin’, so good.” Jesse whispered into the sheets as he desperately fisted his cock. His open, moaning, mouth drooling into the fabric.

“I’m going to come inside you. Fill you up.” Hanzo warned the cowboy as his pace increased even more, forcing choked groans from Jesse’s throat.

“Yes!” Jesse replied, his voice was shaky, he was barreling towards his own orgasm, fast. With a few almost-too-hard thrusts, Hanzo stilled, balls deep inside Jesse, as he leaned over his partners back, and shot his load deep inside. Jesse felt Hanzo’s cock twitch, and the heat of come splashing against his walls, as he whined deeply, stripped his cock, and coaxed another few shots of come out.

Hanzo slipped out, a trail of come and lube following. He sat down on the bed next to Jesse and pulled the cowboy into his lap, partially, before kissing him deeply.

“Welcome home.” He whispered warmly.

“Why, thank ya kindly.” Jesse slurred, content to lean against his partner. Clean up could wait just a little bit.


End file.
